Healing Love & Stuttering Belief
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: Meet Hinata, daughter of a big time mafia boss. Meet Naruto, god-son of said mafia boss' rival. When their paths cross there's an instant attraction between them. Gaara is Naruto's best friend, and has been since he saved him from the dark abyss of life. Sakura is Hinata's body-guard, and the two are as close as sisters. When these four meet, life gets complicated. NaruHina GaaSaku
1. Young & Misunderstood Sweet & Idiot

Hey there! So, I know I'm already working on another story and I'm barely updating that as it is, BUT... Well, instead of making excuses let me just say I've been busy. However my mind has been swamping me with ideas and with one of them came this story as well as a couple of helpful ideas for my other story. So, I hope you guys can just bare with me as I try to get everything balanced, and get back to working on my other story. Mkay well, on with the fiction!

\- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

* * *

**Young &amp; Misunderstood; Sweet &amp; Idiot  
**

**3rd POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Misunderstood... That's what I thought about him after getting to know him... - Naruto**_

_**When I met him I thought he was an idiot. As a matter of fact, I still do. He's just not as big of one now... - Gaara**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

As the last man fell to the ground with a thud, the attacker stood straight with his head bowed slightly. The rain began to rapidly pick up pace from the light drizzle that it was, plastering crimson hair across his forehead. He rolled his shoulders, and reached a pale hand up to rub a spot where one of the bastards had kicked him. Hearing a noise from behind, he whirled around and dropped back down into a fighting stance. Though he doesn't see anyone, he doesn't move from his position.

"Show yourself," he commanded just loud enough to be heard over the rain, sounding deceptively calm.

Stepping out of the shadows from the wall, a blonde boy revealed himself. "Before you try to hit me or anything, just know I'm not here to fight."

Making no indication to relax his stance the red head responded, "Then what are you here for?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, originally I followed you to talk. I lost you just a little after we left school. I found you again just before the fighting started."

Slowly, the red head dropped his fists and stood up straight. He nodded to the blonde, and turned to walk away.

"So why did they attack you," the blonde spoke.

"That," the red head said turning to look over his shoulder. "Is none of your business."

"Oh, c'mon man, throw me a bone here. I mean you just took down five fully-grown men on your own, without even seeming surprised. No other seventh grader in our class could do that Gaara..."

"My business is my own, Uzumaki. I suggest you stay out of it," Gaara responded.

"Fight me."

Gaara's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he quickly covered it. "What," he says flatly.

"I said, fight me. I win, you answer some questions. If you win, you can leave and I'll never say a word about this again," the blonde said seriously.

"You're fucking with me, right," Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all."

Gaara silently weighed his decisions. "Fine."

Gaara smoothly raised his fists into a ready position, and slid his feet apart. To his surprise, the blonde did the same thing just as smooth like, he'd done it a thousand times before. Deciding it was taking to much time, Gaara made the first move. He sent a left-hook flying towards his opponent's jaw followed up by a swift jab to the opposite side of his body. The other boy dodged the first hit, but couldn't escape the second. Not wanted to give the blonde an opening to strike, the red head dropped down a bit and spun, and aimed a kick for the back of the blonde's knees. Grabbing his leg, the other boy stopped his momentum and swung him. Gaara hit the asphalt rolling, and bounced gracefully back onto his feet.

"You're good," the blonde said grinning.

Gaara grunted, not wanting to make small-talk. Rushing at the boy who was still grinning, he feinted left and then hit him with an uppercut. The blonde stumbled back a step then kicked Gaara in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Pushing his advantage the boy grabbed the red head in a a death grip. Gaara quickly jabbed an elbow back into his opponent's gut, and jerked his head back into the blonde's face. Managing to turn just in time for Gaara's attack to miss his nose, the blonde winced as he felt the impact on his cheek. Deciding he should end it now the boy spun Gaara around and head-butted him. Both boys, (now disoriented and in pain,) fell to the ground with the force of the blow.

Groaning as his vision swam, Gaara sat up. "Naruto..."

The blonde looked up startled. This was the first time Gaara had addressed him by his first name.

"Good move."

"Thanks," Naruto said grinning. "Honestly it would have lasted longer if you hadn't just fought off those guys." Naruto looked around as if just realizing the were still surrounded by the fallen men. "Dude... Are they dead?"

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care either."

"But—," Gaara held up and hand, cutting him off.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Preferably indoors."

Naruto nodded, and they started for the diner down the road. Once inside they sat down in a booth in the back.

"Hi there. What can a get you two young men tonight," a waitress asked, setting napkins and silverware in front of them.

"I'll have a burger and some fries," Naruto responded smiling.

"Coffee," Gaara said.

"Alright, coming right up."

The waitress walked away leaving them alone.

"So... You won. What did you want to know? You get three questions," Gaara told him sitting back in his seat, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well first off, why did those guys attack you," Naruto asked as he eyed the red head.

Gaara looked over Naruto skeptically before answering. "Just so we're clear Uzumaki, what is said here is private. I don't want anyone knowing anything, is that clear?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Okay then. They were hired to."

"Why?"

"My father doesn't exactly like me. It's nothing new so don't get worked up over it," Gaara answered rolling his eyes.

"So that's why you didn't seem surprised when they jumped you," Naruto said nodding to himself. "Seems legit. Also probably why you knew how to handle yourself so well... What's up with your dad though? More specifically, what's up with the fact he's hiring people to attack you."

"Tch, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye that's why."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah. Right," he scoffed. "That's a bullshit answer if I ever heard one. That's not an actual reason to throw people at your kid to harm them."

Gaara sighed feeling a headache approaching. "It could be a number of things honestly. The fact my mother died giving birth to me, thus making her death my fault; his genetic bullshit experiments not turning out like he wanted; or possibly just me being defiant and not listening to him... Those are my best guesses, so take your pick."

"Wait... Genetic experiments... Wha—"

"You already asked your three questions," Gaara interrupted.

The waitress walked back over with their orders. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Naruto looked over at Gaara. "I didn't ask three questions though..."

"Yes you did."

Naruto thought about it. "Well, damn..."

The red head smirked.

"Well, what if we trade questions? You ask one then I ask one," Naruto suggested.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon man. Why not?"

Gaara looked at Naruto lazily. "Because you can't offer any information I want or need."

"Oh yeah? Try me, Sabaku."

"Tch, fine. Tell me about the Uchiha in our class. He's a pretty shady person, and seems to have an issue with me," Gaara said.

"Oh, Sasuke? Shady? Well, if you say so... He's more of an arrogant bastard, but whatever. Though, he does have a good reason to be both I guess, "Naruto responded shrugging. "Arrogant bastard, cause he's got money. Lot's of it. Shady, because a majority of said money comes from weapon dealings. His family dominates in that field. Though they would have you believe it's from their business company."

After, having said this Naruto started viciously attacking his burger. Gaara just stared at him slightly impressed, having not really expected an answer.

"And his issue with me?"

Naruto snorted, then swallowed what he had in his mouth. "He's got an issue with almost everybody, don't take it personally. The asshole either doesn't see them worthy, or is intimidated by the possibility of them being better than him. He's a prick who likes power, and being better than everyone. It doesn't help you broke his nose first week you transferred."

Gaara smirked. "I still don't regret it."

Naruto laughed then grinned at Gaara. "That gained you my respect that day, dude."

Gaara nodded. "Okay, fine. Ask your question."

Naruto's eyes widened, as did his grin. "Yes! So... Genetic shit huh? What's the deal with that?" He then went back to stuffing his face, waiting on a response.

Gaara inwardly groaned. "My father was an idiot, who thought it was a great idea to fuck with my genetic code while I was in the womb. He swears up, down, left, and right that he managed to seal a 'demon' inside me," Gaara bared his teeth as he mentioned his father's claims then he chuckled. "The only thing that genius did was successfully cause me schizophrenia."

Naruto shook his head. "Wow."

Naruto finished his food, and went to pay the bill. Gaara got up and followed him to the door.

"So see ya tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Yeah."

They both started to walk away, but Naruto turned around.

"Wait, if your dad is hiring people to attack you, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you living with him... Where are you staying?"

"I bounce around. I don't sleep though so normally I just wander around."

"Don't sleep?"

"Insomnia... It's a bitch. I keep going 'til I collapse."

"Aw, man, fuck that. Come stay at my place."

"What," Gaara deadpanned. "In case you didn't notice, we barely know each other."

Naruto responded shrugging, "Your point? I bet you I know more about you than most people. I mean you don't ever make nice with the people in school, so I'm just assuming from what I've seen."

"..."

"C'mon, you don't have anything to lose ya know?"

Gaara slowly started walking towards Naruto. "Fair enough. Try anything and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm not that stupid."

"Right..."

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Young... Like me... My age... Maybe we can be friends? That's what ran through my mind when I met her... - Hinata**_

_**She was so sweet. Too nice to be involved in what these people did. She's still is for the most part... - Sakura**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_'Blood... So much blood.'_

That was her only thought as she stood there in the open doorway of her home. She walked into the house slowly, terrified. Trying to avoid stepping into the puddles of red that were scattered throughout the front room, she made her way into the kitchen searching for her parents.

Suddenly, there was a scream from up the stairs. Disregarding the blood, she ran swiftly up the stairway, succeeding in not making any noise. Once at the top, she stopped. Noticing her parents bedroom door was cracked, she crept towards it. As she peeked through the slightly ajar door, she had to choke back a sob.

"Cute kid... Where is she? Maybe we could have some fun while we make you sit there and watch," a gravelly voice said from a place in the room she couldn't see.

Her father, who sat tied to chair in the middle room, jerked against the ropes that held him. While her mother desperately tried to push herself of the floor.

"You won't fucking touch her!"

"Oh yeah," the voice said snidely. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" It laughed. "Last time I checked, you're currently unable to do anything, and your wife can't even get up."

"You bastard," the girl's mother yelled, finally managing to get into a sitting position.

"Well, ya see sweetheart, if you had just given that nice little blueprint over to the boss, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You'd be having a happy little night while, no one else would be the wiser. But instead," the man with the gravelly voice paused, stepping into the girl's field of vision and hit her father. "Instead, we're here. You put yourselves into this situation."

The young girl gasped.

"What was that," the man's head snapped to the door. He quickly made his way across the room and flung it open. "Well, look what we have here... How long have you been there, huh?" He grabbed her arm, dragging her into the room.

"Sakura," her mother gasped.

"Well, Sakura is it," he asked smiling manically. "You're just in time for the big finish."

He turned her around so she was facing her parents and her back was pressed against him. Slowly, he began to rub her sides. Her father started to fight against his restraints again, making the man behind her laugh. The man let his hands drift higher, and squeezed Sakura's chest.

"Here's what's gonna happen," he stated maliciously with his hands still on Sakura, who was frozen in shock. "You two, are going to watch me fuck your precious little daughter, and then, when I'm done with her, I'm going to kill her. After that, we'll see which one of you gets to go first."

"LIKE HELL," her mother shouted as she fought to stand up.

The man pulled a gun. "Fine then, you'll go first."

The sound of a shot rang out. Suddenly, the hands that were on Sakura fell away, and there was a thud behind her. With the man's hands off of her, she shook herself out of her frozen state and whirled around. The guy laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Without any coherent thought, other than the fact the man that threatened her parents was dead, she rushed towards them. Throwing her arms around both of them, she let out a quiet sob.

"Are you all alright?"

The sudden question shocked the girl, and she turned around pushing strands of pink hair away from her face. Standing there was a tall man, with long hair and pale eyes. He was dressed in a fancy suit, and held a gun in his hand.

"Yes... Thank-you, Hiashi," her father spoke to the man.

"You're welcome, my friend. Thank-you for the information that someone was planning on attacking my warehouse." The man turned to walk away.

Before he could leave however, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait," she exclaimed.

Stepping forward, she bowed to him. "I thank-you. I am in your debt, sir. You saved not only my life, but my parents as well. If there is anything I can do to repay you, do not hesitate to demand it."

Upon hearing those words, her mother, (who had just finished untying her father and was starting to doctor the stab wound in his right arm,) gasped and Hiashi turned to look at her. "Are you sure you know what you're offering child? Anything is a vague word."

Sakura looked up at him nervous. "Then allow me to amend my statement. If there is anything within my power you wish me to do, I will. I owe you that much for saving the lives of my family..."

Hiashi eyed her closely. "How old are you?"

"Twelve. I will be thirteen soon."

"Since you are so willing, I will accept your offer. My daughter is in need of a guard her age that will not look suspicious. You will come live with us, and we will train you. Basically you will work for me, and I will treat you well, like you were an extended family member. These are the terms of your debt."

Sakura's eyes widen, and she looks back at her parents. Turning to face him again she responds, "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Gather your things, we'll be leaving soon."

The girl made her way to her own bedroom and packed all of her necessary things.

"I'll allow her to call you. However, I suggest the two of you lay low. The scum you're dealing with won't give up easily. It will be easier to hide now that you won't have Sakura to worry about."

"Hiashi... That's our daughter... Please, take care of her."

The pale-eyed man nodded, and made his way downstairs.

"Sakura, let's go."

The pink haired girl rushed down the steps and out the door to catch up with Hiashi after hugging her parents good-bye. The car ride to the estate was where Hiashi briefed Sakura on his profession.

"I run a very interest... Business you could say. If you've ever heard of the mafia, and what they do then you already have an idea. This is the reason my daughter needs protection. There are people who would use her to get to me. This is where you come in. You can be with her twenty-four-seven without causing suspicion..." And he continued to tell her the details until they arrived.

Upon arriving, Hiashi told her he would send someone out to show her to her room. After about five minutes the door opened, but Sakura didn't think that this was who was supposed to show her to her room. Though, after observing her for a second, Sakura decided that she could be a source of entertainment until the person who was supposed to take her showed up.

Sakura cleared her throat softly, making the girl jump and turn to face her.

"Wh-who a-are you," she asked softly.

"I'm Sakura," the pinkette said smiling and offering her hand.

"I-I'm Hinata," the girl with dark short hair responded gently shaking their hands.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're Hiashi's daughter?!"

"U-uh, y-yes..."

"Holy crap! You're so nice though!"

"Sakura," a voice called from the doorway. "I'm to show you to your room."

"Oh, alright." Sakura flashed the shy girl another smile. "Well, see ya around Hinata."

"O-o-okay."

* * *

So... How is it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think...


	2. Issues

Oh my goodness! Typos are my nemesis... I hate them with a burning passion. I want to go ahead and thank all of those who reviewed! THANK-YOU! :) It made my day to know that you liked it. Also thanks to all of you who put this story on your alerts. You guys are awesome. However, I'm going to warn you now, I'm not really the most constant of authors. I'm going to try my best to atleast have some semblance of consistency from here on out, but I make no promises. Anyways, without further ado, let's start the chapter, ne?

\- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

(Anything else that I'm forgetting there will be a pattern so you'll know it when ya see it :P)

* * *

**Issues**

**Sakura's POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fuck the color red. All things represented by red are problematic. Blood, anger, and so on... But his hair is red so... Maybe the color red doesn't have as many issues as I thought. - Sakura**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Haruno," I hear a voice call from the doorway.

"Yeah," I said, not even bothering to look up from the text in the book I was reading.

"You were summoned."

"Ugh," I groaned, getting up from my seat, and looking toward the guy.

"I'll be ready in just a moment, Neji. Any clue what for," I ask him while moving to the closet and throwing on a presentable shirt over my tank top.

He shrugged and leaned against the door frame his pearl-like eyes looked at me lazily. While buttoning my black shirt, I studied him closely. He looked entirely too relaxed with a simple white button-down shirt, ironed black slacks, and his long dark hair back in its usual low tied style.

"You're off tonight," I observed.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Renji is on the wall right now, while Kō will be taking his shift in about an hour."

"Who's watching the cameras," I ask.

"Hoheto."

I nodded at the information. "So," I say playfully, "Taking Tenten out?"

"Haruno, focus. Let's go," Neji said rolling his eyes, and leading the way to Hiashi's study.

"I've got it from here," I tell him as we arrive at the doors. "Go get your woman Hyuga." I gave him a wink before turning to knock.

"Enter," I hear Hiashi call.

Opening the door I walked into the room, and silently shut it behind me.

"You needed me?"

"Yes," Hiashi turned away from the window. "There is a matter for you to attend to tonight. I need you to **_kindly_** talk to Shin. He's been acting out of character as of late, and it's enough to warrant some suspicion. Also, the deadline for his delivery has passed."

The exaggeration of the word, 'kindly,' was not lost on me. "Yes, sir."

Hiashi nodded and waved his hand, telling me that I was free to leave. As I turned to go, I noticed a shadow of a person in the corner.

"Say, Hiashi... What does it say about us that we send a pink haired girl to put a subordinate into their place," said the shadow, as it moved into the light.

"Are you questioning my decision Hizashi," I heard the elder of the twins ask, his voice deceptively calm.

"No, brother."

"Good. Besides, Sakura is perfectly capable of doing this task, just as she has many times before."

With Hizashi successfully silenced, I brushed past him without a glance back. Moving swiftly back down the halls to my room, I sighed tiredly. _'No rest for the wicked I suppose,'_ I thought to myself slightly irked. Not only was this little impromptu task interrupting my studying, but it was also going to screw with my sleep. I stepped through the door into my room, and shut it behind me locking it. I quickly stripped off my clothes, changing into khaki slacks and a maroon turtleneck shirt with sleeves stopping at my elbows.

_'Playing dress up to go beat somebody into submission. The irony.'_ I pulled my hair back and twisted it into a clip. _'But of course while representing the Hyuga one must, I suppose. Mafia standards and what-not.' _

I walked across the room to my desk, and began folding the maps I had been pouring over earlier that afternoon due to territory disputes. I placed them into a drawer in my nightstand, and pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from atop my dresser. After sliding on the gloves, I slip into a pair of heels, and move back to my desk pulling out a hand gun and an ankle holster. Finally, I walked back to my bedroom door, and unlocked it. I walked out, shutting my door behind me, and made for the stairs. I quickly grabbed a pair of keys and walked out the door heading for the garage.

Finding the car that the key belonged to, I climbed in and hit the garage opener. The car purred to life as I turned the ignition, and I was soon out of the Hyuga estate speeding into downtown Konoha.

After making a few calls, I finally located Shin. As I pulled into a trashed parking lot, I felt my lips curl into an involuntary sneer as I realized where I was. _'Just can't catch a break can today, can I,'_ I thought disgusted. _'God, just another reason to hate that sniveling asshole.' _I looked at the sign atop the building just a little longer, trying to resist the urge to bash my head against the steering wheel. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and exited the car. My steps were steady, swift, and purposeful as I walked into the brothel.

The smell is what hit me first when I came through the door. The smell of sweat, sex, and smoke. The next thing that registered, was the fact a girl roughly about my age latched herself onto my arm. She was shorter than me by a couple inches and had long ginger hair.

"Do you need some company," she whispered into my ear, and blew on it gently.

I tried not grimace, but failed. I quickly hid it though. "No thank-you. Though, I am looking for someone. He's about five foot ten, and has dirty blonde hair."

The girl frowned. "You're not an upset girlfriend, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, otherwise keeping a blank face. "No."

She shrugged. "You never know. Still, we aren't supposed to share information on clientele."

Sighing I turned to her, pulling a couple bills and handing them to her. "Trust me, you don't want to be involved in what he's mixed up with, girl," I told her trying to persuade her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "That bad, huh? Last I saw, he was headed upstairs with Hana and Kin."

I nodded and started up the steps, taking them two at a time. About halfway up, I felt the girl following behind me, probably going to make sure her friends are gonna be okay after my ominous warning. When we reach the top, I start opening doors and scanning the rooms. On the fourth try, we finally found Shin.

I silently slip into the room and gently rouse the girls. After getting them off the bed and into the hall, I promptly turned to the bathroom, and filled a bucket with cold water. I marched back over to the bed, and slung the bucket's contents onto Shin's sleeping form. He bolted upright while sputtering. Annoyed, I threw the empty bucket onto his head.

"Good. Now that you're awake, we can leave. Get up and get dressed, Shin," I told him, letting a hint of amusement show in my voice.

Shin ripped the bucket off his head, glaring at me. He looked like he was about to say something to me before he took my appearance in fully. Shin's eyes widened in realization, and he gulped. I watched as his face paled.

"Yes? Do you have something to say," I asked as my lips tilted into a small smirk.

He shook his head slowly. "No, not really."

"Smart decision," I say to him as I turn to walk from the room. "Get dressed. We're going for a drive, and we're going to have a nice chat."

And with that statement hanging in the air, I left the room. The two girls from the room were still in the hall along with the girl from downstairs. _'Better make sure he didn't do something to scar them or something,'_ I think to myself. Sighing for what felt like the fiftieth time, I approach the group.

"Are you two fine? He didn't do something utterly stupid did he," I question them quietly addressing the two girls he had with him first.

"H-he wasn't a-a com-complete asshole... H-he w-was just r-rough," the shorter of them spoke.

My mind automatically is reminded of Hinata as I look at this girl. Her calm yet nervous demeanor is just like my best friend's, as is her stuttering. Granted Hinata doesn't stutter as much anymore, and not really ever while she's around me. She is still soft spoken though.

Looking at her, I gave her a quick assessment with my eyes. She was thin, (not enough to be concerned about, but she could certainly stand to gain a few pounds,) and had short blonde hair. She carried herself humbly, and it was endearing to me because it reminded me of Hinata so much. I allowed myself to give her a small smile for that reason.

"Okay, good."

She smiled back at me hesitantly. _'Note to self: come steal sweet girl away from brothel. Like hell she should be a prostitute.' _

The taller girl decided to speak then. "Hana, don't bullshit her. She seems to genuinely give a damn."

The girl, Hana, just made a noise. Her eyes widened staring at the tall one and then looking back to me. I looked curiously at the tall girl. She had dark long hair, dark eyes, and some killer curves.

She snorted and turned to me. "The name's Kin. That dick in there decided that it would be a great idea to take Hana's virginity after we made it clear that wasn't a part of the deal, she doesn't do that, just oral."

I let my face fall into a scarily blank expression. "Is that so Kin? Please excuse for one moment ladies."

I walked swiftly back to the room and threw the door open. There I found a half dressed Shin trying to open the window.

Letting my killing intent leak out just a bit, I narrowed my eyes imperceptibly and growled. "Oh no you don't." I moved swiftly across the room, and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back onto the bed. As he tried to regain his breath, I spoke to him in a sweet tone that reminded me of my mother when she used to reprimand me.

"Now, Shin, I know you weren't trying to leave without me noticing were you?"

Shin sprung off the bed, trying desperately to reach the window which was now at my back. I grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind his back and shifting it up into a very painful position. He hissed out in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah," I said placing my lips by his ear, still using my overly sweet voice. Jerking his arm, I growled, "That wasn't very smart move."

Shoving Shin into the hall, I proceeded to push him onto the ground in front of Hana. I held him in the position by the arm which I had straightened and extended behind him, while pushing his hand backwards into his wrist. My face was still completely blank aside from my narrowed eyes, which promised a world of pain.

"Apologize," I barked at him.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried out as I applied more force to his hand.

"Tell her like you mean it. You violated her you pig. You took her _**virginity**_," I hissed.

"I'm sorry for taking your virginity," he whimpered.

Satisfied, I hit him on the back of his neck causing him to pass out. Looking up, I see the girls in shock. I set my shoulders back, and cleared my throat.

"I know it doesn't fix what he's done," I started and turned my eyes to Hana. "Though, hopefully it'll give you a piece of mind to know he'll suffer for it. I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly, Hana threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I looked down at her, feeling my gaze soften. I place my arms around her, and begin to rub her back, waiting for her to calm down.

"Thank-you," I heard her mutter as she pulled back.

I nodded, and looked toward Kin, and the other girl. "I'm assuming you have a BDSM Dom around here somewhere, right," I ask.

"Yeah," Kin answered. "Why?"

"Do you suppose she could lend me some ropes or bindings? Possibly a whip? I need to get this guy," I began as I nudged Shin's body with my foot, "out of here. I'd prefer to have less of a problem to deal with when he comes to."

Kin looked at the ginger haired female. "Ruka..."

The ginger, Ruka, nodded. "Yeah, I'm on it."

With that said, she rushed down the hall to the stairs. Soon after, she came back with the things I had asked for. I deftly tied his hands and feet with the rope and hauled his body over my shoulder.

All three girls looked at me in surprise at my strength.

"Well, thanks ladies. Next time, if ever, we meet again, I hope it'll be under more pleasant circumstances," I say. I shot them a smile, and started heading for the stairs.

"Hey," I heard Ruka call out. "What did you need the whip for?"

"Ah," I said, not even turning around. "That would be for the suffering part I promised Hana."

Without missing a beat Kin said, "Get a couple of good hits for me, will ya, Cotton Candy?"

I snorted at the nick-name, but didn't correct her, seeing as she didn't need to know my real name. "Sure thing."

I walked out of the brothel, back to the car, and threw Shin (none too gently) into the back-seat. I sped across town, until I got to the warehouses near the docks. I pulled the still unconscious man out of the car, and dragged him into one of the empty warehouses owned by the Hyuga. When inside, I shoved Shin's bound hands over a hook before pressing a button on the wall to lift him a few feet from the ground. That done, I walked over and started slapping Shin until he woke up. Then, the real work began.

About an hour later, I left a beaten, bleeding Shin on the ground of the warehouse, and walked back to the car. Leaning against the hood, I dialed Hiashi. In the middle of the third ring he picked up.

_"Sakura. Did you get any information?"  
_

"Yes, I did. Shin had knowledge on some group lower down on the food chain. Apparently they were planning a raid on one of your buildings. So that was what he was acting so odd about, and what set off your suspicions I'm assuming. I will have your delivery from him when I get home by the way. I have to go get it though."

_"Hn. You didn't damage him too bad, correct? I still have use of him."_

"No, sir. He should recover with time..."

_"Sakura... How much time?" _

"To be in working condition? About two and a half weeks. Full recovery physically? About a month, maybe a little longer. Mentally? The rest of his natural born life," I tell him, grinning sadistically at that last part.

Hiashi sighed over the phone at my rundown of Shin's state. _"What did you do, Sakura?"_

"I just gave him what was coming to him. To be frank, he's lucky he is still needed by you otherwise I would have put that bullet through his head instead of his leg." Upon hearing Hiashi's intake of breath, informing me he was getting ready for a lecture, I decided to elaborate. "He will be fine. He has a couple of broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bullet through his left leg (just through a meaty part I didn't permanently damage bone), numerous cuts on his back from some lashings, and one broken pinky."

There was a pause. _"... Lashings?"_

"I found him in a brothel... Where he raped one of their girls. She was a virgin, and too innocent to be there from the way I see it. I _**may**_ have acquired a whip... And _**may**_ have exacted some vengeance for that girl." I said slowly. "Of course, this is all in speculation, though."

_"And to think, people actually wish to question me when I send you to do to do these things,"_ Hiashi chuckled into the phone. _"Well, I will see you later on then."_ He ended the call.

I slid the phone into my back pocket. Jogging back to the warehouse, I find Shin in the exact same position from earlier passed out. I sighed, rolling my eyes at the pitiful sight. _'Honestly, it wasn't even that bad. I'm pretty sure I've been in worse. Wimp.'_ Shaking my head, I made bee-line for the med-kit that I had mounted on the wall. Pulling out the required materials, I walk back over to Shin.

"Wake up," I growled as I slapped him back into consciousness.

After a few slaps he woke up just barely, and I shoved a rag into his mouth to keep him quiet as I went about my job of patching him up so I didn't have to take him to the hospital. Hospitals caused questions, and, well, questions just aren't something I need or want. First, I set his shoulder back into place. After that, I sat him up, made sure his ribs weren't threatening to puncture a lung, and cleaned the wounds on his back before bandaging his entire mid-section. Lastly, she cut away his pants to take care of the place she shot him. Seeing that the bullet exited cleanly, I tightly bandaged his leg. Deciding that he could deal with the broken finger himself later on, I stood up and went to replace the items I didn't use back into the medical kit.

I picked Shin up, and took him to the car, setting him down a bit more gently than I usually would. A forty-five minute drive later, I had successfully retrieved Hiashi's package from Shin's workplace, and dropped him off at his home. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, I decide I have some time to grab a well deserved coffee. _'Hmm... There is that twenty-four hour cafe. I should stop there. I mean eleven isn't too bad of a time I don't think.'_

I pull into a parking spot and hop out of the car. Taking a set on the patio, I look out onto the street watching the night life. The signs for the establishments along the street were going strong, giving off different colored glows on the road, which in an odd way was breath-taking.

Suddenly, a bright red catches my eye. I turn to look, and there I see a very attractive red-head. From where I sat, I took in his appearance. He looked roughly around six foot, had pale blueish-green eyes, and a kanji tattooed on his forehead. His clothes were normal; a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. But damn, he just seemed to make it look good.

I glance down at my watch and see I need to get home soon. 'But first, a quick walk to stretch my legs...' I stood up, paid for the bill, and started walking towards a small park nearby.

* * *

Okay guys, I need your opinion on something real quick! Chakra or no chakra? I could swing it either way, but it is COMPLETLY up to you. I need to know, super fast so if you could drop a review with your thoughts on it, that'd be great. I'm thinking whichever makes it to ten votes first wins. So just normal kick-ass mafia, or mafia with kick-ass chakra?


	3. Neons

Hey guys! I'm quicker with an update this time... I think atleast... I don't remember... Listen, I know my last chapters have some grammatical errors, but when the story is about halfway posted, I plan on going back and editing. I hope you guys can bare with it for now. Anyways... On with the chapter I guess. OH! Before I forget, How many of you have watched the anime K? Dude, I just watched it, and I am in awe of the amazingness. Of course I think the ending is total bullshit though. I also think they need another season, but I don't know if that's going to happen... Probably not cause it's been forever. Meh :( Anyways, the point of this is to say that if you haven't watched it, and you're just looking for something new to watch I would suggest this.

I am also going to be writing a story based off of it. Ya know, just in case you wanna check it out... :P

\- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

(I've been forgetting to do this on this particular story... Whoops. Although, It should be OBVIOUS I'm going to put it here only for this chapter. And for the rest of the story you cant just refer to this chapter if you reaaaally need to.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I thought it was rather easy to figure out considering this is called FANfiction for a reason -_-  
**

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

(Anything else that I'm forgetting there will be a pattern so you'll know it when ya see it :P)

* * *

**Neons**

**Gaara's POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Her hair is fucking pink... At first, I thought it was another neon light, but really it was just her hair. I was even wrong about the shade... It's not neon. It's closer to a awkward pastel. - Gaara**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I sighed as I walked down the street. I had just gotten done talking with Naruto on the phone. The blonde care-free and sometimes too hyper active for his own good thing that is my best friend, demanded I bring home cup ramen. Thirty minutes on the phone arguing about damn ramen. Only he would do that, I swear.

I walked to the nearest grocery store, and bought his ramen along with some other stuff I knew we needed at the apartment. As I went to pay, I saw a girl from school was working the register.

_'What's her name again...? Oh yeah, Matsuri.'_

To be honest, I didn't know much about her. All I knew is that she had a huge hero-worship/crush thing for me. It was odd to say the least. I mean I barely socialize during school, so I don't know what she's basing her admiration off of.

I sat my items down on the conveyor belt, and waited for her to ring them up.

"O-oh, hey Gaara..."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Hi..."

"Listen, are you doing anything tomorrow night," she asked me nervously.

"Yeah...," I said as I paid her.

"Oh, okay. Well see you around," she said handing me my receipt while sounding disappointed.

I picked up my stuff, and gave her a nod.

Walking out the door, I sighed.

_'Now... What to do for the next hour? I really don't feel like going home to deal with Naruto until I have to... Maybe I should just take a walk? Yeah, a walk sounds good.'_

So, that's how I found myself walking down the busy strip of Konoha at around eleven-fifteen at night. After walking around aimlessly for about twenty minutes, I saw a vibrant color dash into my field of vision, but just as suddenly it was gone. I turn trying to find the source of colorful movement, but didn't see anything.

Shrugging, I marked it off as just another neon light. Noticing a small path-way leading to what looked like a park I raised an eyebrow. _'Hmm. Never noticed this before. I've still got some time to kill.'_ That in mind, I started down the path.

It was a nice little place with a trees, benches, a fountain, and a playground for children. _'Quaint, but nice.'_ I went over to a tree closer to the fountain, and sat my bag from the store on the ground near the trunk. I jumped and swung my self onto one of the lower branches before moving a little ways up to get comfortable on a wider, sturdier branch.

Leaning back, I relaxed against the bole of the tree and stared ahead lost in thought. Again, I saw a rather bright color out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head, and see a girl with pink hair. Her clothes were professional looking, and she managed to pull it off without looking uptight and snobby. She looked about 5'8, (or somewhere around there,) she looked fit, and couldn't have been that much different than me in age.

_'Probably some intern at an office company with a hair dye obsession,'_ I think as I shake my head.

I noticed three men approaching her. _'She doesn't even seem to have noticed.'_ Sighing, I drop down from the tree ready to step in should this take a turn for the worst. _'Damn, should've just gone home to deal with Naruto, instead of feeling obligated to save some chick.' _

Just as the three began to close in on her and I took a step forward, she did something unexpected. She turned around and decks one of the guys in the face hard enough to put him out of commission with a K.O.

I felt my eyes widen a bit. _'Holy shit...'_

She quickly incapacitated the other two by using their pressure points. Now with three grown me unconscious around her, she sighs and starts to walk off. I watched her go until she turned the corner back onto the strip.

I smirk and shake my head slightly at the event that just occurred. _'It's not every day you get to see that,' _I muse. I pulled out my phone, and looked at the time. _'It's past twelve, now. I think it's time to head home.'_

I walked over to where I had set the bag earlier and scooped it up before walking back to the strip. I stopped at my 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra, and dug my keys out of my pocket. Soon, I was on my way back to mine and Naruto's apartment complex.

About fifteen minutes later, I closed the front door to the apartment, and was immediately assaulted by my blonde roommate.

"Did you get the ramen I asked for," he said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and thrust the bag in my hand at him. "Here. And put away the other stuff that's in there."

"Ughhhhh," he groaned dramatically, but went to do it anyways.

I followed him into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda. He put away the things I had picked up silently, and made himself a container of cup ramen.

"Why are you still up," I asked kind of abruptly.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I mean, usually you're knocked out around this time unless we actually are doing something," I elaborated.

"I dunno. I guess I just have to much going through my head to sleep, ya know," he shrugs.

I set my soda down, and leaned against the counter. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's been talk of certain people defecting from Jiraiya's syndicate, and possibly joining one of the bigger rivals. With Jiraiya counting on me as his right hand man, and apprentice, I have to help him out. He's already scheduled me to meet with contacts, and spy on weak links. It's gonna be a pain these next couple weeks." With that said, Naruto yawned. "Though, you're right. I should probably sleep."

I nod, and he started out of the kitchen.

"Naruto," I called after him.

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"You're leaving your food."

"Oh, yeah! Shit. Thanks, I completely forgot about that."

I nodded, picked up my drink, and left him to finish his late meal. Walking down the hall to my room, I decided that I might as well try to meditate for a bit.

All hope of meditating though, was shattered when I felt my phone vibrate. I groaned and pulled it from my pocket as I shut my door.

'A number I don't recognize... Who the fuck would be calling me at this hour if I didn't know them?'

I tapped the screen of my phone and put it to my ear. "Speak," I said as I sat down in my desk chair.

_"Gaara,"_ a female voice questioned from the other end of the line.

"Yes. What do you want?"

_"It's Temari..."_

I froze. _'Well, fuck...'_ My siblings and I didn't communicate often seeing as they were afraid of my father, who would do drastic things if they talked to me, (or at least he did when we were younger.) Over the years though, we have managed to repair our relationship, and they have earned the right to actually be called "siblings."

"I see," I murmured after realizing I'd been silent for a while.

_"Gaara... He's dead,"_ she spoke softly almost like a whisper.

"Who's dead? Are you alright," I asked feeling slightly concerned.

_"Father, Gaara. He's dead."_

"How," I asked. Not like it mattered much to me, but the last time I checked he wasn't anywhere near kicking the bucket.

_"He over-dosed. We're having the will read Friday. You need to be present. Also, Kankuro and I are moving closer. We have a lot of time to make up for, little brother,"_ she said sighing.

"Sure," I said.

After a bit more talking she and I hung up. I sat in my chair staring at the phone in my hands still a bit shocked.

_'Well,'_ I thought dryly. _'No meditation tonight, it seems.' _

* * *

I'm sorry, I know it's a short chapter guys, forgive me. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with my writing, and what-not. However, I promise you that you will have a longer chapter at some point within the next two weeks. The next one is from Hinata's POV.

By the way, so far Chakra votes have more than No-Chakra. I'm hoping that you guys can go ahead and hit 10 votes on one or the other so I know for definite.


	4. Free

**ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND ARE LIKE "WELL, I ALREADY READY HINATA'S CHAPTER." THEN STOP NOW.** I had some shit that was bothering me in this chapter so effing bad it was ridiculous. So if it's alerted you, no worries. You may move along. There's nothing to see here. Have a great day guys!

\- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

(Anything else that I'm forgetting there will be a pattern so you'll know it when ya see it :P)

* * *

**Free**

**Hinata's POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He was so free. Free to do whatever he wished, with no complications and nothing to hold him back. No sitting back and being told what to do. He was a free-spirit, and did what he thought to be right.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Again."

I shifted forward a jabbed the training dummy with my palm before striking several points on it's body at a rapid pace. I pulled back and paused in my fighting position once more.

"Aga—"

"I think that will be fine for today," another voice cut in before he could finish.

The elder from our family who was training me huffed, but left the room none-the-less. _'Finally,'_ I thought as I stood up straight. I stretched, taking in a deep breath as I did so. After I felt my back pop, I turned to face my cousin.

"Neji-nii," I addressed him softly.

"Hinata-sama," he said.

"No," I told him firmly. "None of that. You are family, don't call me that."

His eyes softened slightly. "Very well, Hinata."

"Heads up," I heard my best friend's voice call out from the balcony above.

Just then, Sakura dropped down beside us. Standing up from her crouch, Sakura smiled at me and nodded at Neji in greeting.

Neji sighed, "Sakura, that was reckless."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

"Your aim could have been off, and you could have landed on Hinata or me."

"Ah," she responded and threw an arm over my shoulder. "But, I didn't land on either of you so your concern over the issue is unnecessary."

"But it _**could **_have happened."

"You worry too much," Sakura said rolling her eyes and letting her arm slide off me in favor of punching Neji in the arm lightly.

"And you worry too little."

I let out a light laugh at them, and they both turned to me with questioning looks. I just shook my head and smiled.

"No, Hinata," Sakura says. "I wanna know what's so funny."

I sighed. "I-it's not funny really. It's just that moments like this are so rare. With you two bickering and teasing each other, being informal, and such... I don't know... I suppose it just makes me feel normal for a little while."

And it was true. Very seldom did I see them playful with each other. Well, very seldom did I see Neji playful at all, and as far as Sakura... Well, other than with me she was very sarcastic, and slow to open up and show her fun personality. So when they were being so open, it made me happy.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Makes sense." Then she smirked and glanced over at Neji. "I mean it's not everyday that Neji removes that giant pole from his ass."

"Sakura..." Neji's eyes narrowed.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he sighed.

"Girls," I heard my father's voice call out across the training field. "And Neji," he added after seeing that he was with us as well.

We all straightened our posture, and turned to face him directly.

"The training grounds aren't for loitering and goofing off. They're for **_training_**. Hence the name," he said giving us a reproachful look.

"Yes sir," Sakura and Neji said in unison, and I nodded hesitantly.

The three of us left, taking the path up to the main house from the secluded place that contains the gym, training field, and dojo.

Neji looks at his watch and sighs. "I will see you two later on. I have to go meet with Mina about new cameras for the estate."

"I thought that was on Saturday," I said confused.

"Hinata, it is Saturday," Sakura told me.

"Oh," I said quietly. "It feels like Friday."

_'Wait a second... It's Saturday.'_

"Hey weren't we going to the mall today," I asked them. Technically, Sakura and I had planned it, but usually Neji always insisted coming along for extra protection just in case.

"Well, I could reschedule," Neji began to say, but Sakura gave him a sharp glance.

"You will do no such thing. Mina is a pain in the ass. It's better to get this over with," she told him.

"That is true... You sure you have this, Haruno?"

"Yeah, I got this, Hyuga. Don't worry," she responded smirking.

"Okay then. Bye Haruno. Hinata-sama." And with that he walked away.

_'Back to formalities,'_ I thought mentally sighing.

"Later, Hyuga."

"Good-bye, Neji-nii."

Sakura and I continued into the house and she looked over at me. "If we're going out, you should shower, and get some normal clothes." She then looks down at her ironed dress pants and polo shirt in distaste. "So should I."

I giggled, and nodded. We walked up the staircase together then split off. I went to the left, into my room and shut my door locking it behind me. I headed straight into the bathroom and turned on my shower.

As I stripped off my work out clothes and stepped into the water, I wondered how I was going to approach the topic I was determined to talk to Sakura about today. I lathered my hair with shampoo, and considered just not telling her.

_'No, I can't be a coward. Besides, she'll find out when Monday rolls around anyway. I've already put it off enough.'_

I stepped under the jet of water, rinsed my hair, and put in conditioner. Brushing the conditioner through my hair, I picked back up on my train of thought.

_'Well, is there even a right way to approach this? You know what, this is ridiculous. I'll just tell her. Problem solved... I think.'_

As the conditioner rinsed out, I washed my body and allowed the soap to rinse off as well. I turned off the shower, and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me, and walked out into my room. Digging through the back of my closet, I tried to find something that wasn't so uptight. Finally finding a some-what normal short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, I grabbed a bra, some underwear, and began to get dressed. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats, and was out of my door with my wallet in hand in no time.

When I entered the foyer I see Sakura dressed in normal clothes, looking much more comfortable. Her red and white plaid shirt, grey camisole, dark grey cargo pants, and black vans made her look like just another teenager. I smile at the thought.

_'Come Monday, she'll be able to dress like this more often... She'll thank me... I hope.'_

"Remind me while we're out to get you clothes that don't have frills," she says making a face.

I laughed and nodded. "Let's go."

Sakura grabbed the keys to her personal car, which was a '71 hemi-cuda. And with that we were off.

* * *

After an hour of shopping Sakura suggested we get something to eat.

"I was starving," she said as she sat down across from me. I stole one of her fries, and she glared at me playfully. After a while, I saw her stiffen.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Some creep is checking you out."

"Let him. It's not something to get worked up over."

"Tch. I'm just glad I don't have to put up with this everyday. God, Hinata. I think I'd go crazy having to deal with hormone driven guys staring at you all the time," she said while shaking her head.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Nope," she denied. "Just an over protective best friend who happens to be your guard. Seriously though, I'd have murdered all the guys that have stared at your ass in those jeans today if I were a jealous boyfriend. As a best friend, I just have your best interest at heart and none of these guys deserve you."

"... 'All the guys?' There was more than that one just now that was looking at me," I asked.

"Yeah. Eighteen that were staring at your ass, and five that out right ogled your chest to be exact."

My mouth dropped open.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I figured that might shock you. Oh and the teenage males are the worst! Ugh. I swear if I had a normal life I wouldn't survive without killing some pervs."

I looked at her nervously. "Um, about that..."

Her eyes zeroed in on me reading me like a book. "Hinata," she said slowly. "What are you going to say that will upset me."

"ImayhaveaskedfathertoenrollusatanormalschoolsowecouldbenormalteenagersbecauseIknowhowyou'realwaysworkingandtakingcareofmeandIreallyjustwantbothofustohaveasenseofbeingaregularpersonforabit!"

Sakura blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Hinata," she said eerily calm.

I flinched as she place her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I get it. You want to see how it'd be if we weren't 'us' per-say. I just wished you'd talked to me before making this decision on your own."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No you're not. Don't be." She looked at me. "Did you think this was a good idea for the both of us?"

I nodded.

"Did you consider my feelings, and decide this was the best option?"

Another nod.

"In the long run will it make you happy?"

A third nod.

"Then don't be sorry. It's just going to be kind of a pain, because even though I'm technically doing an online university, Hiashi will still tweak my records so I'll be with you, and I'll have to do double the work."

All of the sudden a ruckus across from the food court started. A blonde boy came running full speed at our table, and then jumped over it He was an attractive guy, and wore a bright orange shirt and jeans. He looked to be around six foot, and had what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks.

There was a red head that was hot on his heels that had stopped on the other side of us. He had a darker style of clothing with a black t-shirt and white logo, and really dark jeans with chains. He had dark rings around his eyes to add to his look. To be truthful, he seemed kinda dangerous. Not immediately so though, just in the intimidating I-could-mess-you-up kind of way.

"Uzumaki... I'll kill you slowly," the red head said.

My eyes flitted across the table to Sakura who seemed intrigued by what was happening.

"No you won't," he said cockily. "I'm your best friend."

"That just means I'm more inclined to resurrect you, Naruto. Not that you won't die."

"You're so mean to me Gaara," the blonde said with a somber look and sniffled.

"You'll get over it."

Sakura gave a soft cough to cover her laugh. That apparently alerted the boys to our presence, and that we'd been here all along.

"Whoops," the guy named Naruto said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Then, he looked at Sakura closely. "You look familiar..."

I looked over at Sakura worriedly. If she had done any of father's business around this guy, and he recognized her... I didn't even want to think about it. The outcome certainly would be less than pleasant.

Instead of being worried or anything, she smiled at him. "Naruto. It's been a while. Not that I blame you for forgetting me, but you seriously can't remember someone with pink hair?"

His eyes widened. "Sakura-chan?! God, it's been so long. I mean one day you just stopped coming into class, and it was like you up and vanished."

I was surprised to say the least, as I looked between the two. _'This is somebody from Sakura's past. Before she came to live with us. That's... Bewildering to think about.'_

Not that I didn't think that she didn't do anything or know anyone before us, but she really doesn't talk about it. She especially doesn't like to talk about the night she came home with my father. I know the basics from what she'd forced herself to tell me, but nothing other than that really.

"Naruto, this is my sister-like figure, Hinata. Hinata this is Naruto, one of my friends from middle school," Sakura introduced us obviously having noticed the looks I had cast her way.

"Nice to meet ya. Say... You're really pretty," He said smiling at me. _'Wow'_

God, that smile. When he smiled, I knew I wanted to see it often. He reminded me of the sun with his face all lit up like that. It was wonderful really.

Regaining my thoughts, I smiled back at him slightly. "T-thank you."

"Oi! Don't hit on her idiot," Sakura said.

_'Why is she being so protective? He seems so nice... Then again, I suppose she's just more cautious about people.'_

"Ehh? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I wasn't as surprised by her answer as he seemed to be. Normally, (when it came to matters concerning me at least) Sakura had the right to not give explanations. She was used to not having to explain herself. And even if that weren't the case, she doesn't share reasons unless one must absolutely need to know, or she likes the person enough to explain.

The red head who had been quiet up til now punched Naruto's arm. "That was for earlier. And you should listen to her Naruto. If you don't, I won't save your ass when she attacks you."

"Owww. I thought you let that go," Naruto whined, which made me giggle. "Oh by the way, Gaara, this is Sakura-chan. She was in my class up until the sixth grade. Sakura this is Gaara. My closest friend."

Gaara just closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. When Gaara opened his eyes he gave a nod to Sakura which she returned.

"So if you guys aren't doing anything, wanna catch a movie?"

"Naruto, _**we're** _doing something," Gaara said raising an eyebrow as if daring the blonde to ignore him.

"Oh yeahh... What about some other time then," he looked towards us hopefully.

"If it were up to me I'd say sure, but Hina's father is a very strict man." Sakura looked at her watch. "Shit! We have to go. It was nice meeting you Gaara, and good to see you again Naruto."

_'Oh, no! We're going to be late.'_

She grabbed my hand, and I turned to face the boys. "I-it was v-very nice to meet you t-two."

And then Sakura dragged me off to go home.


	5. Porcelain

Hey guys. Guess what I have for you? It's an update. Yeah... took me forever. Don't judge me. Anyways, here you are. A chapter from Naruto's perspective. Guys... Guess what else. Chakra won. So, before those of you whom didn't want chakra freak out, allow me to explain. Yes there will be chakra, but on a somewhat smaller scale. Like there won't be all these 'destroy buildings and half of the damn house all the time' things going on. Also, chakra is a secret thing in modern day society. It is an ancient way that select people know about and can access. If you show promise with it, you get to be in the know. Likewise you don't have any indication you can use it, you're out of the loop. Thus why Sakura didn't use any of her skills (a.k.a. chakra enhanced ass-kicking/medical ninjutsu) in her chapter. Inners/Demons will not be an all the time thing. They will be just as they were in the anime. There sometimes as a major role, but otherwise in the background. You always know they're there, but they aren't always prominent. Now that that's over with and explained: On with the chapter!

\- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

(Anything else that I'm forgetting there will be a pattern so you'll know it when ya see it :P)

* * *

**Porcelain**

**Naruto's POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**She was like one of those lovely porcelain dolls. Ya know, the kind that are so beautiful that they have to come with strict rules? She just seemed so regulated and controlled. So lovely inside and out, but could never make her own choices.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I woke up fully after hitting the snooze button on my alarm twice. After quite literally rolling out of bed, I dragged myself to the door of my bedroom. I stood up reluctantly, opened my door and walked to the living room, and then promptly sat down on the couch as a reward for making it that far.

_'Oh this is just so comfortable... Five minutes, and I'll get up and make food...'_

When I opened my eyes I was in a familiar setting. Though I wished I weren't... A giant gate loomed over me, and two deep red eyes stared out at me from the dark abyss just beyond it.

"You... Haven't seen your ugly mug around for a while. What is it you want?" I said, staring right into the red eyes before me.

**'Brat,'** said the voice belonging to the demon on the other side of the gate. **'You should have learned some respect between the last time I saw you and now.'**

"I respect you plenty, Kurama. Most of the time... It's just that you rarely pull me here though. Especially since your seal was renewed years ago... It drains more of your energy. So, you must need something."

**'That may be true, but the seal is weakening once more. And this time, brat, you better not let them touch it,'** Kurama said narrowing his eyes.

"As if I want to go through that again! Shit, you think that was all peaches and cream for me? It hurt! Not to mention it was your own damn fault in the first place. If you'd just calmed down it would've been fine."

**'And if you'd just listened we wouldn't have been put into that situation in the first place.'**

"Whatever, damn fox," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, slightly annoyed. "What did you want anyways?"

**'The seal will soon be to the point I can get out of this cage once more. It's deteriorated rather quick this time.'**

"Not so fast, the last time I did that, everything went haywire. Perhaps the best thing to do is just... Lay low for some time. When it really needs to be done, it will be, but not until then."

**'Brat, you are going to have adversaries that you will need my power for and—'**

"No," I cut him off, shaking my head. "Not until that point in time when I really need you."

And with that being the end of the conversation on my part, I walked away from the gate.

* * *

I suddenly woke up feeling something sopping wet, and freezing cold peg my face. I spazzed out, and ripped the offending object off my face to see my roommate's eyes flickering in amusement from across the room where he was pulling on his shirt.

"What the hell, Gaara?" I said tossing his towel back at him.

He caught it effortlessly, and began to towel his hair halfheartedly before giving up. Instead he shook his messily spiked red hair, and let the water fall to the carpet. "You were sleeping on the couch. I thought you may need a wake-up call," he said in his normal soft, almost-monotone voice.

"Or you just wanted to be a jerk," I complained.

"There's that, too," he said.

"Remind me why it is that you're my best friend exactly?" I demanded sarcastically.

"Because I'm emotionally stunted, and you have enough emotions to balance me out," he said not missing a beat.

"Right," I said as I chuckled and stood from the couch.

I brushed past him, and walked into the kitchen grabbing a cold piece of pizza from the fridge. Gaara walked in after me, and made himself a cup of coffee.

"So, why were you on the couch?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was up around seven, and I laid down for a moment cause it was just so comfortable... I guess I kinda fell asleep."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Why were you up so early? Willingly. On a Saturday."

"I gotta meeting with one of Jiraiya's people. You're coming with me," I told him through the pizza that was in my mouth.

"Glad to know I have a say in this."

"Oh, please. I may be Jiraiya's right hand, but you're mine. Shit, you know that when I take over you're going to be the only one whose opinion matters when I need one," I say snorting. "Not to mention I'll call you up whenever I need someone to scare the shit out of people."

"Yeah, yeah," he says rolling his eyes. Suddenly he turned serious. "So... My father died."

I almost choked on the last bit of my pizza. "What? When?"

Gaara shrugged. "I got a call from Temari last night after I came home. She told me. She also said that they were having the will read this coming Friday."

"Well, damn," I say soaking it in. "So no more having to worry about his crazy out to get you shit?"

He shrugged again, and drained his cup. "I guess. You should probably go take a shower, Naruto. When do we leave?"

I looked at the clock on the stove. "Shit. I have to be at the meeting location in two hours," I say as my eyes widened at just how long I had slept. "I'll be out in twenty, and we'll leave."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower dressed in an orange t-shirt, nice jeans, and decent shoes. I wasn't required to dress to impress for this meeting, thank God. After I looked myself over in the mirror, I walked out into the living room to see Gaara tying his combat boots.

He stood up from the couch, and walked over to the entrance way. "Same car or separate?" he asked me.

"Separate," I answered, walking over and grabbing the lanyard that held the keys to my jeep. "I got a feeling we'll have to split eventually, and I'd rather not be stuck somewhere because I don't have a ride."

"Fair enough," he said, pulling his keys from his pocket, looking over them.

I smiled slightly, and shook my head at his weird quirk. Gaara was somewhat of a gearhead, although I was the only one who really knew that. His first love may be fighting, but cars were something he liked as well. Granted, it was on a much smaller scale.

Finally, after he chose from his options of transportation, he looked up.

"You realize that you're never going to find a girl to keep, right?" I asked him grinning.

"Not that I'm complaining about that statement really, but why do you say that?" he said brushing past me toward the door.

"'Cause of many reasons," I responded following him out of the apartment and locking it behind us.

"Enlighten me."

"You would be too hard to please. So, you won't look at a chick seriously unless she's done something to get your attention, yeah? Well, say she does manage to get your attention. That alone would be pretty hard to do considering it's you we're talking about, but say she does. Then she'd have to meet the most basic requirements which is to be intelligent enough to maintain a conversation with you—"

"Naruto, what makes _**you**_ think you're intelligent enough to carry a conversation with me," he said, interrupting me.

"Shut up, man. Anyways I'm your best friend. Not a chick that's into you. There are completely different standards for the two positions. Besides, I'm damn awesome. Now where was I," I told him as we stepped into the stairway of our apartment building. "Oh yeah! So she's gotta be able to get you talking. Then, she also needs to be cool. Like, she can't be a bitch. At least not a major one. You deserve to be bitched out sometimes," I said smirking when we finally arrived at the ground floor.

Gaara just rolled his eyes at me, and walked toward the building door to the parking deck.

"And—"

"Enough Naruto. This is too long of an explanation as to why you think I'll never get a girl. I however, can make why you won't short and sweet. You're too hyper, obsessed with ramen, and you're too much of a goofball."

Now, hearing hearing Gaara complain about how long I was taking made me smirk, but I had to let out a snort of amusement when he used the term goofball.

"Liking ramen isn't going to keep me from getting a girl," I said rebuffing his second claim, jogging over to my jeep. I look back at him just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Says you. You take them out to ramen the first date, and they'll be running for the hills after seeing the way you eat."

With that said he turned and walked to a '57 Chevy Bel Air.

I groaned. "Can't you drive something more modern and less eye-catching," I call out.

"Can't you drive something less orange and more stealthy?"

"Point taken."

Hopping in my jeep, I started it. I backed out of the parking space, and drove off with Gaara right behind me.

* * *

I pulled into the first decent parking spot I could find in the mall parking lot. I got out of the car realizing Gaara must have split ways with me at some point. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out.

_Gaara  
__11:57 am  
__I'm parked at the entrance to Macy's._

I quickly typed him a reply.

_Naruto_  
_11:58 am_  
_On my way man._

When I had gotten closer to the front of Macy's, I saw a shock of red hair and a classic car. Immediately, I started jogging towards it, coming to a stop beside Gaara. He was leaning against his car staring at the one next to him. I noticed that he had a calculating look on his face.

"What's with you, dude," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"This car," he said not taking his eyes off it.

I glanced at it and whistled lowly. "Now that's a beautiful car," I said raking my eyes across the 1971 Plymouth Barracuda.

Gaara hums. "The paint job is decent, but the person who restored the car definitely didn't do it. At least not originally."

"Do I even want to know how it is you know that?"

"The person who revamped the interior kept it the same for the most part other than the newer radio. They knew what they were doing. The person who painted the car began oddly almost like they were fumbling. Then they paused after this section, and switched to a different style. It's subtle and most wouldn't notice, but the spray changes after that. The color is off just a bit."

I couldn't see it really, but I took a closer look when he pointed it out. It was a very minute change that I wouldn't have ever even noticed if I wasn't looking for it really hard.

"I would have never even known, dude."

"I know," he told me shrugging. "So, exactly where are we supposed to meet this person?"

I shrugged and placed my hands behind my head, lacing my fingers. "Jiraiya is suppose to text me. I only got the general location. Apparently the guy we're meeting up with today is having a little trouble shaking off his higher up. He's one of Jiraiya's contacts from a smaller group so the guys there probably have more time to tail him."

Gaara nodded his head, and started for the door to Macy's. I followed after him at a slow pace, dragging my feet 'cause I really didn't wanna meet this guy.

_'He'll probably be one of those paranoid jackasses... Not that he shouldn't be paranoid with the life he leads.'_ I sigh internally.

After about twenty minutes, my stomach had started to growl.

"Gaaraaaaaaa," I whined, drawing out his name.

He didn't respond.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyy."

He rolled his eyes, but began walking in the direction of the food court.

_'Hell yeah, food!'_

When we got to the food court, Gaara paused. Curious, I followed to where he was looking in the distance. I saw two chicks sitting at a table talking. I couldn't get a good glimpse at them though because someone stepped into my line of vision just then.

_'Oh no way... Is he... Actually looking at those chicks? Oh, shit,'_ I thought snickering in my head. 'After our conversation earlier, this is priceless.'

"So, Gaara," I said to get his attention. When he looked over at me I gave him a smirk. "Which one of those fine ladies has the pleasure of catching your attention?"

The red head just sighs through his nose. "Naruto, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Oh, no. You don't get to play dumb, Sabaku. I saw you looking at those girls. In fact, I think we should go over and say hey."

"Naruto get serious. We have a job to get done, and didn't you say you wanted food?"

At that, I paused. 'Nah, it can wait,' I thought. Out loud, I told him, "Yeah, but I don't want it as much as I want to know why you were staring."

I could practically feel the exasperation rolling off my best friend at this point. "Uzumaki, go get your fucking food."

"Why were you staring, Gaara," I questioned him.

"Naruto," he said as a warning.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll just have to tell her you were checking her out," I said, feeling like messing around since the rest of the day would most likely be serious.

His eyes darted toward me, but quickly went back to watching the people around us. "You won't do it Naruto."

"Oh, I won't?"

"Not unless you feel like being my personal punching bag," he said.

I snorted. "I already fill that role, thank you very much. As a sparring partner, I do a damn good job of taking it. As well as giving it back. Tell me why you were staring."

He didn't reply, instead he chose to close his eyes. Just like that, I was off with Gaara snapping his eyes open and following not far behind. I raced across the court, dodging people until I jumped over a table and paused. Gaara gracefully stopped on the other side.

"Uzumaki... I will kill you slowly," he threatened darkly. Even though I didn't take it as seriously as I should have, I knew it held a bit of weight behind it.

"No, you won't," I said sounding about three times surer than I actually was. "I'm your best friend."

I watched as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "That just means I'm more inclined to resurrect you, Naruto. Not that you won't die."

I feigned a hurt tone with a solemn look. "You're so mean to me Gaara." Then I sniffled, being dramatic.

"You'll get over it."

I heard a soft laugh come from my right quickly covered by a cough. I actually look at the table I had jumped over to find two girls.

_'Hey, aren't these the two that Gaara was looking at?'_

"Whoops," I said rubbing the back of my neck. _'I really should have payed more attention to my surroundings.'_

I looked at the girls more closely, and noticed one seemed familiar. She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and with her sitting down I could only estimate her height being around 5'5".

"You look familiar..." I mumbled.

She flashed me a smile before she opened her mouth to speak. "Naruto," she addressed me. "It's been a while. Not that I blame you for forgetting me, but you seriously can't remember someone with pink hair?"

I could feel my eyes widen as the memories came back with images of a girl with bright pink hair smiling freely while hanging around Sasuke and I. Her smacking me upside the head. Hard. And finally, slight worry over her not showing up in class.

"Sakura-chan?! God, it's been so long! I mean, one day you just stopped coming into class, and it was like you up and vanished!"

She just smiled at me once more, and then looked at the girl across from her. This prompted me to glance at her as well.

I swear, I just paused for a moment. She was lovely, ya know. Her skin was pale, but she seemed like the type that got flustered easily so I'm sure it gave a healthy pink to her skin. Her eyes were like this pale pearl color. Pair those features with her dark hair, and whoa, she was beautiful.

Sakura chose to introduce her and I at that point. "Naruto, this is my sister-like figure, Hinata. Hinata this is Naruto, one of my friends from middle school."

"Nice to meet ya," I told her. Although 'nice' didn't exactly cover it, so I decided to add something to it. "Say," I said, figuring a compliment would open up the conversation. "You're really pretty."

She blushed. "T-thank you," she responded softly.

_'She stuttered. That's adorable.'_

"Oi! Don't hit on her, idiot!" Sakura rebuked me.

_'What? Now that's not fair, Sakura! How are you gonna do this to me just when you get back in my life. What a cruel friend,'_ I thought, mentally crying out against her unfairness. Outwardly, though, I settled for, "Ehh? Why not?"

She gave me a look. "Because I said so."

_'That's not really a reason Sakura-chan...'_

Suddenly, I felt pain blossom on the upper part of my arm. Gaara, who had just caused the pain in my arm, said, "That was for earlier. And you should listen to her Naruto. If you don't, I won't save your ass when she attacks you."

"Owww. I thought you let that go," I complained. I heard Hinata giggle which reminded me of the two girls once more. "Oh by the way, Gaara, this is Sakura-chan. She was in my class up until the sixth grade. Sakura this is Gaara. My closest friend."

Gaara sighed at the fact I was being talkative, and forcing him be social as well. He and Sakura nodded at each other in greeting, and I figured that would probably be the max amount of social effort I would get out of him today as far as other people went.

Turning my attention back to Hinata and Sakura, I asked, "So if you guys aren't doing anything, wanna catch a movie?"

"Naruto, we're doing something," Gaara said as he gave me a look.

_'Oh shit. Right.'_ "Oh yeahh... What about some other time then," I suggested to the girls.

"If it were up to me I'd say sure, but Hina's father is a very strict man." Sakura looked at her watch. "Shit! We have to go. It was nice meeting you Gaara, and good to see you again Naruto," she rushed to say. Her and Hinata both stood up.

As Hinata stood I made sure to make a note that her height made her the perfect size. She would probably come just below my shoulders. I shook those thoughts out of my head real quick. _'I can't believe I'm so attracted to a girl I don't even really know...'_

I watched as she grabbed Hinata's hand, and only gave a moment's pause so the shorter dark-haired girl could turn to us. "I-it was v-very nice to meet you t-two," she said. Then, she and Sakura left in a hurry.

I heard Gaara chuckle as I watched them leave. I turned to look at him.

"What?"

He just smirked at me and said, "You've got it bad. And you haven't even known her for twenty minutes."

"Shut up, Gaara."

"At least it's not the one with bright-ass pink hair."

I laughed. "Whatever you do, don't say that in front of her. She was an awesome person in school. Pretty, smart, and nice to boot, but when someone mentions her hair, all bets are off."

Gaara looked at me and raised his brow. "Are you telling me that her hair has been that way since the beginning of middle school?"

"Nope."

He started to say something, but I cut him off. "I'm telling you it's been that way since elementary school."

"Bullshit."

"Nope."

"What sane parent let's their kid dye their hair pink," he asked.

I gave him an amused look. "It's natural."

He gave me a dead look.

"No, honestly. I've never once seen any roots or anything. Not to mention her eyebrows would be a pain to maintain with that color. Also, I remember the girls in our class talking about it in the sixth grade after gym one day," I admitted.

Gaara just shook his head. "So you were friends, huh?"

"Yeah... She, Sasuke, and I were put together a lot as kids. Eventually it just stuck, and we became a group. After fifth grade we didn't really talk with Sasuke," I said shrugging. "That was the year he became a douche."

I saw Gaara nod saying he knew what I meant.

"She left in the sixth grade. Just like that."

He just nodded. I looked at him suspiciously. "Why the interest?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not for the reasons you're thinking. I saw her after I got groceries in a park that was nearby. She was about to get attacked, and I was ready to jump in right? Well, I didn't need to be. She had them all down before I could do anything."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. 'Then again... Sakura had a mean punch. If she were training... Yeah, I could see it.' "Oh."

"Oh...?"

I felt my phone vibrate so I just gave him a look saying we'd talk later.

_Jiraiya_  
_12:49 pm_  
_He's at a cell phone case kiosk._

I groaned. The pervy old guy wasn't making this easy by being helpful. _'Now to go hunt a damn phone case kiosk. Yay...'_

* * *

On a side note: some of you may have realized that both Gaara and Naruto's chapters had contained them guesstimating Sakura's height. That's the entire reason that it is different. I will probably find a way to add that if not in this next chapter, then in the one after.

So, the introductions are finally done! Woohoo! Now, I'm not exactly thrilled as to the fact these overlapped so much, but I won't have to do it as much, if at all now. We can finally progress with the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

I want to give a big, giant, awesome **!Thank You!** to my lovely beta: Yesteryear's Killer Liner. She is amazing and the reason I really didn't have any hug grammar mistakes this go round. I also want to say thank ya to all of you who reviewed. Reviews motivate me to write faster ^-^ And last but not least, thank ya to all of you who added this story to your favorites/alerts lists.


End file.
